SEARCH FOR VADER
by SherazadeVader
Summary: LV challenge REVISED VERSION Darth Vader is missing while on a mission to the Outer Rim, Luke is Ben's apprentice, he is worried about Vader's disappearance, so he searches for him.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for the grammatical errors when I first posted the story,

I am still looking for an editor to help me…

Any help will be greatly appreciated.

Here is the revised story.

Special thanks to my beta reader Nade-Naberrie

L/V Challenge – Vader is MIA

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction – no money ever made

All characters belong to George Lucas.

THE SEARCH FOR VADER

CORUSCANT…

CHAPTER 1 

Darth Vader knelt in front of his master.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Lord Vader, I am sending you on a mission. One of our commanders has reported seeing a man and a boy practicing with light sabers on Tatooine. They have been spotted and reported to us. It is your duty to find any potential Jedi and destroy them."

"As you wish, my master."

The _Executor _set course to Tatooine….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TATOOINE… 2 DAYS LATER

Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter sat on the Cantina eating bantha burgers.

"Hey Luke, the next race we should raise the bet, what do you think?"

"I am saving some money to get off of this dust ball. My uncle keeps postponing letting me go to the Academy, but I am sure that if we keep this winning spree we will get enough credits to buy a ship and get out of here."

Luke talked as he bit his burger and looked around the Cantina observing the crowd. The Cantina was full of young humans and aliens, mostly watching the holo games.

Luke picked up his glass of Juri Juice, drank it, and glanced at the holo news.

"_We interrupt this program to report an important Imperial message. Lord Vader has been reported missing en route to the Outer Rim Territories. It is important that any citizen who has any information on his whereabouts report immediately to the nearest Imperial command. Once again: Lord Vader is missing."_

Luke's eyes widened. He stood up and walked closer to the holonet.

"What is it, Luke?" Biggs asked as he sees Luke's concerned face.

"I can't tell you now, but I have to go!" Luke left in a hurry leaving his friend puzzled.

Luke took his speeder and drove towards the _Jundland Wastes…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TIE CRASH SITE

Darth Vader woke up after being unconscious. He surveyed the damage of the TIE fighter and cursed, for he had fallen inside a deep well. His first thought is that he was inside the Sarlacc Pit. The TIE had crashed behind the mountains; therefore it would difficult to be found. He tried to move his leg but it was pinned down under other objects.

He removed them with the Force and closed his eyes, entering a healing trance.

OBI-WAN'S HOME

Obi-Wan senses Luke's bright presence before the boy parked his speeder in front of his house.

"What brings you here, Luke? Our training is tomorrow."

"Ben, something happened!"

"Come, young one, let's go inside."

Luke enters Obi-Wan's home.

"Luke, remember what I told you. Fear leads to the Dark Side. I sense too much fear in you. Please tell me what is happening." Obi-Wan placed his arms around Luke.

"I heard in the holo news that Darth Vader is missing."

"Missing?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"He was en route to here, the Outer Rim territories. Ben, do you think he knows about us?"

"What made you think of that, Luke?" Obi-Wan spoke trying to hide his nervousness.

"You told me he hunted and killed the Jedi. What if he learned about us?"

"No, Luke. Be at peace, he doesn't know."

"Ben, I am really thinking you should get off of Tatooine, at least until we can find out what happened to him."

Obi-Wan pondered. It seemed like a good idea to leave, but it had been eighteen years since he had last left Tatooine. He watched Luke grow and in secrecy had been training Luke since he was only nine. He wouldn't leave Luke there. He had to protect the boy.

"Luke, you must go home. I will make some arrangements and we could go to… Alderaan."

"Alderaan?"

"Go home, Luke. Be at peace."

"No, Master…I have to find him!"

"Find him? No, Luke your training is not yet complete. You can't just go out looking for Darth Vader, it is far too dangerous."

"Ben, he is more dangerous now because we don't know where he is. I'm sorry, but I have to find him."

Luke ran towards his speeder.

"Luke, No!" Obi-Wan's cries were not heard. Luke took the speeder and decided to find the man who had betrayed and murdered his father.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TIE CRASH SITE

Darth Vader remained inside the damaged TIE. He sensed the presence of the sand people nearby. The anger grew from the memories of what they had done to his mother. He was meditating when he felt a disturbance in the Force….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

IN ANOTHER SIDE OF TATOOINE…

Luke drove the speeder towards Beggar's Canyon. He wants to concentrate and remain calm. Racing was his favorite form of meditation. But, suddenly, he felt a presence, very different the way he felt when he was with Obi-Wan, this presence was dark.

He stopped the speeder and turned around towards the mountains. He then continued and carefully parked near an enormous ditch.

He picked up is light saber and walked carefully inside… the presence was becoming stronger by the minute…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TIE CRASH SITE

Vader was aware of a Light presence nearby…

_A Jedi is near…_

Outside, Luke spotted the TIE and carefully inspected for an entrance, but he became surprised when the door opened by itself.

Luke sensed the presence stronger.

He made his way inside the craft.

All went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter revised…please let me know how the story sounds like.

CHAPTER 2 

Vader tied the boy up with wires. He had to improvise; the TIE was not big enough for the both of them, but he didn't want to give any comfort to his prisoner…

_A padawan holding my old light saber!_

Immediately Vader probed the unconscious boy's mind…

_Racing….Shooting wamprats in Beggar's Canyon…_

_Moisture vaporators…_

He stopped on the last memory.

"_Do you think he knows about us?"_

_Obi-Wan! This boy is Obi-Wan's apprentice!_

He slammed down the urge to kill the boy. Not just yet; he had to find his master and kill them both, but he also was in need of assistance to get out of that cursed ditch…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

EXECUTOR

Admiral Piett paced back and forth in the bridge. The reports haven't been satisfactory. He had just spoken to the Emperor and he was demanding reinforcements to locate Darth Vader.

"Admiral, we are sending more troops to the nearby systems. We couldn't even locate Lord Vader's ship by the scanners; apparently, his homing beacon has been destroyed."

"Take a medical team with you. If Lord Vader crashed somewhere he will be in need of medical assistance."

"Yes, sir." The commander immediately left to perform these important duties.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TIE CRASH SITE…

Luke woke up startled and with a horrible headache. The Dark Lord was sitting by him, and he was more terrified in seeing his father's light saber in the enemy's hands.

"Who gave you this?" Vader asked to see if the boy would tell him. He already had roamed the young one's mind and learned about Obi-Wan.

Luke wanted to defy the Dark Lord, but his fear was too intense for that and his courage vanished.

"B-Ben…Ben K-Kenobi, sir." Luke tried to be respectful. He was in a great disadvantage there; his Jedi training was not yet completed and he was at the mercy of a Sith Lord.

"You are his apprentice, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord." Luke once again was respectful.

"At least you learned some manners, Jedi," Vader mocked.

"_Oh, Force, what is he going to do to me?_" Luke thought but was too afraid to ask and more afraid about the answer to his question.

"If you cooperate, I will give you a fast death. If you don't, you will beg for death." Vader's voice was terrifying.

Luke didn't want to look weak, but he couldn't control his fears. The dark presence was crushing him, piercing through the light.

"What do you want from me, my lord?"

Vader was somewhat pleased with the boy's deference. He sensed his fear as well as respect. He also sensed intense anger.

"As soon as we get out of here, and you will take me to your master," Vader spoke authoritatively.

Luke answered before he could realize his reaction. "No!"

Vader's anger was powerful; he raised his hands and started to slowly take a hold of Luke's throat.

"P…please…" Luke begged with all effort he could.

Vader was disturbed; the young man sparked a memory….

_Mustafar…. _

"A…anakin!"

/How/

He had force chocked hundreds over the last eighteen years, but this boy was the only one who brought back that dark memory….

/My angel…./

Luke coughed. His breath was rapid.

"You will do as I say!" Vader groaned and picked Luke up by the collar.

The dark mask almost leaning over his face terrified Luke even more. He had no choice but to obey, although his mind was burdened with a great conflict; he didn't want to betray his master.

"You have no choice, young one. You will take me to him!" Vader loomed over Luke as he spoke.

Luke was thinking of a way out without hurting Ben. He was willing to do anything he could to save his master. Vader grasped that thought; of course he could play with the boy first, pretending he would spare his master and get his loyalty, then perhaps spare the boy and use him against his master… He could mold this padawan to the dark side as…an apprentice? He had once been denied the title of master, and it was about time he could become one himself…for that he had to remove some obstacles….

"What would you do if I spared your master?" Vader disguised his deceitful thoughts, for he knew the young padawan, though untrained, could pick up any hint of mischief from his intentions.

"Anything, my lord." Luke kept his hopes up. He would sacrifice himself to the man who murdered his father in order to save Obi-Wan, if it came to that.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to me?"

Luke took a give breath…

/Sorry, Ben…/

"I do, my lord." Luke swallowed a bitter taste after speaking these words. He was doomed…but for a greater good. Vader sensed the young man's truthful surrender. He waved his hands and Luke's arms and legs were free.

"From now on, call me Master."

"Thank you, my Master," Luke answered with sadness and relief from being free from the tight ropes.

"The suns will be up soon; we must leave this place."

Luke stood up slowly.

Vader picked up some food bars and prepared to exit the craft. He turned to Luke and guided him out.

"Where are we going, Master?"

"Anchorhead."

_He knows this dust ball!_ Luke thought.

"I know the galaxy, young one," Vader answered Luke's unspoken words.

They walked towards the speeder on top of the ditch. Luke was surprised that the transportation was intact.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Luke, my Master, Luke Skywalker."

Darth Vader stood motionless, staring at the boy.

"What did you say?" Vader asked.

"My name, Master. Luke Skywalker."

Vader grabbed Luke's arm and returns to the TIE, he walked with some difficulty because his prosthetic legs were damaged.

Luke was apprehensive and confused, for he sensed deep anger from Vader. At first he thought it was because of the name Skywalker; he was, after all, the son of the Jedi he had killed; but then he sensed that this anger was not directed at him.

"He lied to me!" Vader groaned.

Luke was confused.

"My master…the Emperor. He lied to me!"

Luke's mind was still reeling, but the revelation sparked great curiosity.

_Why would he be angry with the emperor? _

Vader picked up the confused thoughts of the boy.

_/You are good…don't do this/ The angel's voice echoed within his mind… _

_/She survived…/ _

"Who raised you?" Vader asked.

"My uncle Owen and my aunt Beru."

"Lars?" Vader asked.

"You knew them?" Luke asked.

"Owen Lars is my stepbrother."

"Are…are you…" Luke couldn't finish the sentence.

"**I** am your father."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Luke searched through the Force and knew it to be truth.

"But how?"

Vader's mechanical legs that were almost giving out; the revelation seemed to have caused a short circuit on his apparatus. The Sith was in a turmoil of emotions… and so was Luke.

Dark and Light bringing a shade of gray and a great disturbance in the Force…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CORUSCANT

Palpatine walked through the throne room corridor to meet some of his allies. He stumbles and falls on the ground, and the red guards rush to his aid.

"_I sense that Lord Vader is….turning." _Palpatine thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

LAR'S HOMESTEAD…

Owen and Beru dined together.

"I am worried that Luke has not returned," Owen said.

"He is with Obi-Wan," Beru replied.

"I don't know why I agreed to let that old hermit train him. Luke should be a farmer, not a Jedi," Owen said with regret.

"You know that he is no farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I was afraid of."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TIE CRASH SITE….

The moment of silence between the Sith and the Jedi padawan was surrounded by the Force… The revelation of his son also rekindled the love he felt for his angel…. Luke's mother…

"Obi Wan took you from me!" Vader's anger started to rise.

Luke's dreams were crushed… Obi-Wan spoke of his father, the hero with no fear, the friend who was betrayed.

_/Why didn't he tell me/_ Luke thought… but he also felt the anguish his father was feeling, the hate….

Luke placed his hand over the dark lord's shoulder.

"Father, let go of your hate."

Vader took several breaths. After nearly two decades, this young boy was the first one to make him feel…different.

Luke calmed himself with the Force. He gathered his courage and said, "Tell about my mother."

Vader felt a great amount of guilt.

"What was she like?"

Darth Vader never thought he would feel uncomfortable, but his young padawan -- his son -- was bringing back old memories.

"She was like an angel."

"Tell me, father, how did you meet her?"

Vader closed his eyes inside the mask and began telling his tale.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CORUSCANT

"I want to know about the search for Lord Vader! He must be found immediately!"

Palpatine was seething. He could feel the shift of the Force…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TIE CRASH SITE.

Vader told Luke everything…

From the moment his Angel walked in Watto's shop until the confrontation he had in Mustafar…with Obi-Wan.

_Something was happening… _

_Vader felt lost. _

_He not the Sith he should be… _

Luke's feelings were a mix of sadness and anger, and the second he recognized them as such, he pushed away fast; anger was from the Dark Side. He was saddened by his father's losses, and suffering.

Luke embraced the Sith lord, who instinctively returned the embrace.

Father and Son…

"Father, we must get out of here."

"My prosthetic limbs were damaged…"

"I will help you."

As they arrived at the top of the ditch, Vader and Luke felt danger.

_The sand people_

Vader fought but observed his son fighting with the light saber and felt a great pride in the young one…once they finished defending themselves Luke took the speeder and went on his way to the Jundland Wastes. "Luke, Anchorhead is in the other direction," Vader said.

"You are injured; you must rest."

Luke felt the conflict inside his father's mind. He was meditating with the Force and he knew what to do: he went to Obi Wan's home, he prayed to the force that his had left to Alderaan as he mentioned he would, but he also was in a hurry to keep his father safe until he got help.

As they approached the hut, Luke was relieved for not sensing Obi-Wan's force presence.

Vader walked with some difficulty, touching the walls.

"Does Obi-Wan live here?" he asked. Luke sensed his father's anger. He didn't sense his presence. "Where is he now?"

"Safe, Father."

Luke observed his father's injuries while the Sith rested on the cot.

"Father, I will contact the Imperial fleet, and they will come for you."

"Son, don't use the name Skywalker when you contact them; use Lars. I don't want my master to know you exist, yet."

Luke understood. "Yes, father." Luke once again embraced the dark lord.

"Am I going to see you again, Father?"

"What does your heart tells you, my son?"

"Yes…" Luke smiled and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR

Darth Vader's feelings for his son were hidden when he last spoke to his master…and with his brush with the light, the disturbance in the force Palpatine felt, Vader explained that Tatooine brought him Anakin's memories back, but he pushed them away.

The Emperor decreed that Vader was never to set foot on Tatooine again, and he was pleased to see his Dark Lord had returned, especially now that the Death Star's plans were stolen!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TIME PASSED… DEATH STAR

The Rebels rescued the Princess and were preparing to flee, and Vader and Obi Wan finally met again.

/The man who took my son from me/ Vader thought…

His anger was so deep that the Dark Side was clouding Vader's mind….

Suddenly a scream:

"NOOOO!"

The boy's scream pierced to the walls of the Dark Side….

/Luke/

The blaster shot shut the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

THE BATTLE OF YAVIN

Darth Vader and the two wingmen followed the X-Wing leader…

/That is my son! That's Luke/

Vader shielded himself; he didn't want his son to know that he was the one who was trying to kill him…but then, he didn't have to; all he had to do was to disable him, so he shot the R2 unit instead.

A Corellian freighter took him off the route by shooting one of his wingmen. Darth Vader's fighter spun out of control, and then regained control of the TIE…

Vader survived the explosion and destruction of the Death Star.

As he fled, he thought, _"Well done, my son. You are powerful. One day you searched for me, and in the future I will search for you …" _

THE END.


End file.
